You Just Can't Win this Damn Game
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: AU: Set in Law's office at the hospital (for the most part) laptop on the desk two men embark playing a computer game that nobody can win (or so they think)...based on an ImagineYourOTP prompt from tumblr, you can see the pouting and yelling that comes along with this game.. Rated T for swearing and suggestive Doflamingo/Law-ness :)


You Just Can't Win This Damn Game!

A/N: This is my first time writing a One Piece oriented story. It is AU though. Basically this idea came to me when I searched through ImagineYourOTP over on the tumblrness. And I've become a huge fan of Law...I mean I liked him before but after seeing all the stuff on tumblr I started the epic fanfiction search, and the Law fic was a little short. So this came to me when I was looking into my IYO, you'll see the pairing when you read this little diddy. I couldn't resist not writing something for this pair!

Oh hell the pairing is Doflamingo and Law! I guess I couldn't really hide my joy...this isn't one of my best works just a little something I came up with in like fifteen minutes let me know if you like it...to tell the truth, I'm not honestly sure if I do. :P THANKS FOR READING AND R&R IS ENCOURAGED

"Jesus frekking Christ, you can't win this damn game...it's so annoying." Trafalgar Law, head surgeon actually had time for a break and was sitting behind his desk, because head surgeons go their own offices and such. He was playing one of the easiest games known to man, and yet he couldn't beat it...as he was about to throw his laptop across the room there came a knock on the door.

"WHAT!" He was agitated and it seemed like someone was about to meet his wor even perhaps her wrath in a minute.

"There isn't any need to be snippy!" the blond man behind the door said, his purple sunglasses and incredibly unorthodox pink doctor's jacket showing him off in the most stupidest way humanly possible, and he didn't care for it.

"What the hell do you want?" Law knew that this man was pretty much his adopted brother, he took care of him since his parents died. While Doflamingo was one of the most peculiar doctors around, he was the one who helped him with school, and was also the Chief of Staff of the hospital.

"Not quite the 'Hello, how was your day Don? Mine was fine, thanks!" that I was looking for." he said closing the door behind him. "It's been a long time since you actually yelled at me..."

"That's because I make it a point not to see you." he said.

"Oh Law...what's the matter?" Doflamingo came behind his desk and looked at Law's computer and started laughing. "You're playing...MINESWEEPER?"

"Leave me alone old man! This fucking game is impossible!"

"You start from the inside and go out like this!" He said starting the game over and pressing the center square getting a bomb immediately. "Yep, yep this game is impossible!"

"Try again, there has got to be a way to win this damn game!" Law said. Normally outside of the house he didn't want Don near him...there was something about his work demeanor that left something to be desired, like that damn coat, the only people who like the fact that he wears a pink jacket are the little girls who found him attractive, the coat that made little girls want to be doctors! It was frekking annoying.

Don started the game again and started from the outside going in, he got pretty far, then he started going in the circle again and he hit a bomb again. If Law didn't know any better, there was a blood vessel bursting somewhere. "Well this was an entertaining hour of time well wasted." Law said.

"I'm the Chief of Staff, I don't need to go anywhere unless I'm paged." He said with a bit of a horrifying smile. "I'm going to beat this damn game..."

"It's not all about the game and you know it." Law said in a low, yet extremely cold voice.

"Aww, don't be so mean to me. I've done nothing to you to make you so angry with me..."

Law let out a little laugh then. "Nope, not today anyway." he said with a bit of a smile. "You have to admit, your past with me hasn't been the most amazing." he said taking his turn at the game. He failed again as a blood vessel exploded in his, well, brain. His eye twitched.

"So cute..."

"Shut the hell up!" he pouted. Trafalgar Law was pouting over a stupid game.

"Nope...I guess I'll leave you to sulk over your game...you better not be late because of this damn game, it's your turn to make dinner."

"It won't be if I have an emergency surgery." he pointed out matter-a-factly.

"You're coming home early, doctor's orders." He sounded incredibly terrifying, but at the same time...there was something about the man that he wasn't a fan of that made him want to follow his request. Law was definitely one that liked to be dominated, and it was Don's fault...

"I'll be home in time to make dinner. I promise." he said in a soft voice.

"Good boy." Don said kissing his lips softly and walking out the door. He waited for the door to close before saying "I hate that man, almost as much as I hate this damn game." he said starting over and to his surprise suddenly winning. "Holy Crap I won!" he exclaimed.

He left his office early telling Bepo his assistant to call him if something came up. He felt slightly more accomplished, using his dislike for the chief of staff, his enemy, and his lover to win a stupid game. Don also knew that Law couldn't cook to save his life, he was a doctor, if he needed something chopped that's what he did...he didn't do the actual cooking he would burn the house down or something.

He walked in the door and already saw Don behind the stove in yet more pink. "I really wish you would give up that pink get-up it's just kinda...weird."

"You know when you were a kid you used to literally sleep in my coat?"

"That's completely different..." he said looking down a blush rising to his cheeks.

"You're home early, that means you either figured it out, or your laptop is in pieces in your office."

"I figured it out if you must know, and no I'm not telling you what I did, you have to figure it out yourself."

Don laughed. "Get your skinny ass over here and chop these onions...after dinner I have plans."

"With who?" He almost sounded in a sense jealous when he said it.

"Awww, is my pet jealous?"

"I'm a human too you asshole, don't make me scalp your heart out and keep it as a souvenir."

"You're a kinky bastard you know that?" Don said as he turned the pan down to simmer the contents as Law quickly chopped the onions.

"Learned from the best." he whispered keeping his head down and smiled.

"I love you Law."

Law's hand fumbled and he almost cut himself, in all the time that he's lived with him, he has never said those words to him before, not even in bed.

"Also...I beat the game too..." he said as an afterthought. "It only took about three hundred times."

Law just burst out laughing, he finished his chopping so he wasn't in any immediate danger of cutting himself. "I care for you, I'm not sure after past stuff I 'love' you perse, but I definitely care for you old man." he said pecking his lips with his. "You never said who your plans were with."

"Me, You, a pink feather boa, and possibly a pair of handcuffs."

Just the thought of the pink boa and a pair of handcuffs made him groan...but Law knew that in the end the feathers always turned him on even more than the handcuffs.

And to think this whole day started off stupidly with a stupid game of minesweeper...Law still firmly believed that the game was the devil...and so was the man that left him in shambles every time he touched him in bed, but he never resisted, even though he hated the man...in fear of his life.


End file.
